The Dark Scale
by KonekoKodee
Summary: Edward's eyes were emotionless, his face blank. "Yes, that is correct." His tone was expressionless, almost bored, but not quite... Bella/OC?
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters, Mrs. Meyer does.

BPOV

As he said those words, the last words that he would say to me, I slid my hands into the pocket of my jeans. My fingers encountered something round and hard. As my hand reached in further I realized that it was a bottle of pills. How had it gotten there? I couldn't remember anything through the heavy haze that was floating in my mind, but I assumed that I had unknowingly stuffed it there a few days ago, just in case I needed some pain medication at school when my arm would hurt. I hadn't placed it back in the medicine cabinet yet.

"So this is the last time I will see you, right?" I verified my voice barely above a whisper.

Edward's eyes were emotionless, his face blank. "Yes, that is correct." His tone was expressionless, almost bored, but not quite.

"Ok, then." I pulled out the bottle of Tylenol, unscrewing the cap. It seemed like I was having an out-of-body experience as I poured a handful of tablets into my palm and dumped them into my mouth. My movements were graceful, without hesitation. There was not one ounce of fear in my body. I was strangely calm.

I swallowed them as I shoved another handful into my mouth.

A swirling fog started creeping from the edges of my mind, incapacitating every millimeter that it enshrouded.

I never thought that I would die like this.

Before I came to Forks, I'd always thought that I would die an old lady, maybe surrounded by my friends and family. I'd imagined that I would die in my sleep, peaceful, drifting away from this world and into the next.

But after I'd met Edward, up until this moment, I'd hoped for an eternity with Edward, a world where I would never die, a world where I would spend my time blissfully happy with Edward.

A single, lonely tear slid down my cheek as my fantasy was shattered.

As I drifted from consciousness, I felt a pair of strong, cool arms wrap around me before I could hit the ground.

I smiled one last smile as I felt sucked into the endless blackness.


	2. Alive

I do not own any of the characters, Mrs. Meyer does.

BPOV

I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself in an unfamiliar room. Three pairs of anxious eyes stared intently at my face, scrutinizing my every twitch in a way that made me feel extremely self-conscious.

I tried to remember why I was here, but I was greeted by a blank nothingness as I tried to recall something, _anything_, that happened before I opened my eyes. I dug deeper, but nothing came to me. It was as if there was an impenetrable wall between me and my memories, and no matter what kind of tool I used, whether it was an everyday drill or the most modern tank, I still couldn't destroy the wall that stood in my way.

As my mind focused back to the present, I looked at the figure that stood the farthest away from me in this bright and open room. Her heart-shaped face wore an expression of motherly concern. Her body was leaning forward, like she wanted to come closer, but was afraid to frighten me, and her hands were clasped in front of her.

I turned my attention to the black-haired pixie that was bouncing excitedly to my left side. Her hair was extremely short and spiky, and she wore a large grin on her face, exposing her glistening white teeth. It seemed as if she would start squealing on the top of her lungs at any moment.

I felt a firm squeeze on my right hand, and I twisted my head around. My breath caught in my throat and I had to blink twice to clear my head. He was beautiful – no, _perfect_. His lightly tousled blonde hair looked so soft; I felt a _need_ to run my fingers through it again and again. His perfectly curved eyebrows were slightly raised in worry but there was a reassuring smile on his full lips. As I gazed into his honey golden eyes, I momentarily forgot about everything and had to use every ounce of my concentration to form a coherent thought.

And then I realized the similarities between these seemingly very different people: they were all pale to the extreme, had blinding beauty and liquid topaz eyes. Each of them also wore an expression of hopefulness mixed with hopelessness.

"Who are you?" I asked, alternating my gaze between the three faces.

The hopelessness on each of their faces became more dominant as I said those words, and I saw a drop of sadness land onto their expressions.

"Don't you remember me, Bella?" The pale angel beside me asked, with barely concealed hurt in his voice. Bella? Was _I_ Bella? I knew him before? I knew this angel before? I was suddenly very annoyed with myself; how could I forget about this angel?

I shook my head. "No," I mumbled. I ducked my head, afraid of how they would react. Would they be offended? Would they abandon me?

The silence last so long that finally, I couldn't bear another second of it, and I glanced up. The angel beside looked so pained, it hurt to watch him. The pixie beside me was unhappy, but I could see that she was deep in thought. The motherly figure was no longer in this room.

I tried harder to tear down the invisible wall and rediscover my memories, but for every inch that was removed, another inch replaced it, making it impossible for me to recall anything.

There was a vague buzz of voices from downstairs, but they were talking so low that I could only pick up some words.

"…Tylenol may have erased her memories…"

"…just like Alice…"

"…poor Edward…"

"What should we do?"

"We should at least tell her…"

"…yes…how?"

I heard three pairs of footsteps grow louder as the buzz of voices faded. There was a quiet knock on the door before it creaked open. I turned towards the sound, hoping that by some miracle, I would remember _something_, but blonde-haired man that walked towards me was totally unfamiliar. The motherly figure that had left the room earlier was partially hidden behind him and her left hand was clutched tightly in his right hand.

A few paces behind them stood a bronze-haired boy. He felt to me like a threat, he was hostile in his movements, though he kept glaring at me. I wished I could remember who he is. I sucked in a breath and hissed as my instincts screamed at me, asking me whether to fight or take flight. His expression was wary as he examined my face, clearly not trusting me. He strode quickly to the pixie's side as a wave of calm swept over me, and he positioned himself in front of the pixie, in a defensive crouch. I cocked my head to the side, confused.

"Bella," I looked over at the blonde-haired man who was speaking in a soothing voice. "Do you remember anything?" I shook my head. "Do you know who I am? Where you are?" I continued shaking my head. He sighed in a defeated tone. "Did you feel any pain?" There was a spark of interest in his eyes as I shook my head again. "Tell me what you remember," he said eagerly.

I frowned. "I – I don't remember much. In fact, I don't remember anything that happened before I opened my eyes." I was entranced in the voice I emitted. How could something so beautiful come from someone so rudely left… The blonde-haired man broke me out of my musing.

He nodded thoughtfully. "OK, do you feel…a _burn_ in your throat right now?"

As he said those words, my throat erupted into scalding flames. I grimaced.

"I thought so," he muttered. "Jasper, would you like to take Bella on her first hunt?"

The angel beside me nodded once. I smiled as I processed his name. Jasper. Jasper. It sounded so beautiful.

Tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Reviews are the things that keep me writing ^_^


End file.
